


Wicked Encounter

by stelaLTMSYF



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: F/F, Non-English, Reimagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelaLTMSYF/pseuds/stelaLTMSYF
Summary: A bar, late at nightRuby Baptiste and Christina Braithwhite first encountJust like the show, but betterPS: sorry if there is any mistakes, i'm not english
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite/William
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Wicked Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> PS: sorry if there is any mistakes, i'm not english

WICKED ENCOUNTER  
Ruby Baptiste knew everything she wanted in her life was having a life on her own. Simple, yet so difficult to achieve. She was a black woman, in a world where white as snow meant good and black was the pure meaning of worthless. Sad, but true. How could she be something in a world where nobody saw beyond color? She tried and she tried, but always the same. White people seeing useless talent in her, and yet, Ruby was not sad about it. Or even mad. She was sorry for them because they were raised by those who thought their lives were better than any person of color.  
So that day, after a few songs in the bar she was singing; Ruby took a moment to take a breath, drink something strong enough to make herself forget that after all this time, she was still trying it; and forget basically about the world she was living in it.  
As if was that simple.  
There were few people there. Two white old mans that were too drunk to even have their heads up, a young married couple and a couple of friends having some fun in the night. A normal night for the bar… if it wasn’t because there was one person in particular that took Ruby’s attention.  
A woman. A white, beautiful, young woman whose eyes were on Ruby. She notice it, but didn’t make a big deal about it. It was always the same, young white women that were probably hating on her… Sad, but true.  
So as she was doing, Ruby kept counting the tips of the night when Isaias, the father of an old friend from when Ruby was young who was the bartender, put a glass of whiskey in front of Ruby, scaring her.  
“For you” Isaias replied with a big smile.  
“For me?” Ruby asked looking at the new drink and the semi-new drink she ordered like a moment ago “I didn’t even finished my first” she replied.  
“I know” Isaias replied, when he added “It’s from the lady”  
The lady, the same lady whose eyes was on Ruby and only on her.   
“Why?” she couldn’t help herself but ask.  
“No idea, Honey” Isaias shrugged “The only thing she said it was that I would put you another drink of whatever you were having and that this was on her” he replied “Maybe she liked your songs”  
“No white woman buys something to any black woman. That’s more like white men shits” Ruby laughed, joking.  
But suddenly, she didn’t even finish her first laugh when:  
“There are always a first for everything”  
Both, Isaias and Ruby jumped when they didn’t notice the woman getting closer to them. Ruby took a quick look at her: blonde, white as snow, eyes that made it look like she was looking into your soul and knew everything from you.  
Isaias looked at both women, walking away to leave both alone.  
“You bought the drink” Ruby replied once they were left alone.  
“Did I did it wrong?”   
Ruby took a deep breath, scanning the woman:  
“Who are you?” Ruby asked.  
“Does it matter?”  
“It matter since no everyday a white woman bought me some drinks” Ruby answered with the truth “So I wanna know.”  
“Christina Braithwhite” Christina replied then “A pleasure”  
Extending her hand, Ruby looked at her in doubt.  
“Ruby Baptiste” her hand took hers and suddenly she felt, like electricity running all of her body till it make he hand go away “Sorry”  
“It’s ok” Christina smiled “Might I take a seat?”  
“Why not? It’s a free country…” Ruby replied, taking a long drink from her first drink to take the gifted one “As long as you keep my cup full, of course” Ruby replied, earning a look of surprise and interest from Christina “Honey, I hope you didn’t wait for a modest woman”  
“Not at all” Christina answered taking the seat, taking a long drink from hers, making herself as closer as she could to Christina “Indeed, I like it even more”  
Suddenly, Ruby felt that the attention for that woman, for Christina, was growing. There was something that was making Ruby make her interest grow toward Christina. So, why not? No everyday a black woman was the attention of some random white person.  
White girl, this time.  
“Why are you doing all of this?” Ruby ask then.  
“Do what?”  
“The drink, the look…” Ruby start telling “I saw you in the other side of the bar, looking at me…”  
“Is that a problem?”  
“Just wondering” Christina looks at Ruby, a sweet smile in her face. “Not every day a girl receives this kind of attention from a white woman”  
“Then I must be lucky” she replies.  
“What do you want?”  
Ruby ask the question, not waiting nothing in response. After all, what that woman was doing was nothing less than stare and maybe, taking her attention.  
“You” but when Christina replies, that makes Ruby even more interesting.  
“Me?” she ask, Christina nods “Why? I’m just a singer”  
“Because you think that” Ruby looks at the eyes of that woman that more and more was capturing her attention “But when you were singing, I realized that there are something more in you. Something that even you don’t notice.”  
“Like what?” she asked.  
“Like magic” strange answer by Ruby.  
“Magic”  
“Magic” Christina nods again “You have something that caught my attention. I want…” she replies when Ruby remembers.  
“To give you the world? Make my life better?” Ruby interrupts her before Christina could even finish her sentence “I hear that a lot. Not from women, but…”  
“I want you…” Christina is the one that interrupts now, catching the attention of Ruby like never before.  
“Me?”  
“You” she replies one more time “You already have read me like an open book, why giving big words when I can go and say what I want” Christina takes a step closer to Ruby, so close that Ruby herself feels like she could feel the energy that Christina gives off “What I really fucking want”  
It was strange because for the first time, Ruby felt like a wave of heat, running trough her body. She didn’t understand what was happening, what that woman had that made her lose her mind. Because in that moment, all Ruby was wanting was Christina. Wanting more… and maybe was the whiskey, maybe was something wicked, something magical, but Ruby went from it.  
Taking the drink Christina bought to Ruby, drank all the drink and it was only a look that was enough to understand that that conversation could end in another place. Maybe one in private.  
Taking a deep drink from her glass, Christina followed Ruby outside the bar, only to indicate the car in which they drove in silence that was enough to enjoy the moment. But it was in the moment that their bodies were inside the Braithwhite mansion, that the passion took the place and with a steamy kiss, their bodies became one, their hands started running thought their bodies and suddenly, the world became insignificant for them. Because suddenly, all what they needed was their bodies, their lips, their touch, to feel alive.


End file.
